


Sunset Polaroid

by jiababue



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, idk - Freeform, they're idiots though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:48:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25589329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiababue/pseuds/jiababue
Summary: Someone had once asked him, “Why do you like reading?” And his answer was, “Because Jaebeom-hyung likes it.”Someone else asked him, “Why do you like photography?” And his answer was, “Because Jaebeom-hyung does it.”Jackson asked him, “Why don’t you eat the yolk of the egg anymore?” And his answer was, “I don’t know, Jaebeom-hyung doesn’t eat it.”Jinyoung himself doesn’t really know how and when he came to do these things; he just remembered somewhere along the way, a boy named Jaebeom entered his life. He would actually say they were complete opposites. Jaebeom is loyal to his bboy status while Jinyoung had always liked popping more; Jaebeom loved his baggy clothes and experimental styles while Jinyoung preferred a cleaner and more conservative look. Jaebeom didn’t care if he was bare faced, with a little stubble on his face, in front of fans and treats them like family, while Jinyoung had always drawn a clear professional line and was dedicated to upkeep his image. At one point, they even disagreed on the alignment of a matt.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 11
Kudos: 126





	Sunset Polaroid

**Author's Note:**

> hii i tried fluff bc i can't seem to write fluff... i think i'm better at angst ASDFJKL
> 
> a lot of these things are what JJP does/have i just like to base these off of real life things

Someone had once asked him, “Why do you like reading?” And his answer was, “Because Jaebeom-hyung likes it.” 

Someone else asked him, “Why do you like photography?” And his answer was, “Because Jaebeom-hyung does it.”

Jackson asked him, “Why don’t you eat the yolk of the egg anymore?” And his answer was, “I don’t know, Jaebeom-hyung doesn’t eat it.” 

Jinyoung himself doesn’t really know how and when he came to do these things; he just remembered somewhere along the way, a boy named Jaebeom entered his life. He would actually say they were complete opposites. Jaebeom is loyal to his bboy status while Jinyoung had always liked popping more; Jaebeom loved his baggy clothes and experimental styles while Jinyoung preferred a cleaner and more conservative look. Jaebeom didn’t care if he was bare faced, with a little stubble on his face, in front of fans and treats them like family, while Jinyoung had always drawn a clear professional line and was dedicated to upkeep his image. At one point, they even disagreed on the alignment of a matt. 

But they always seemed to know what each other were thinking with one look or one nudge. They could have entire conversations with a quirk of an eyebrow or a lift of the mouth; sometimes they don’t even realize they were doing it until someone else points it out. He remembered Yugyeom had been sitting in between them once for an interview and just as the cameras were shut off, he exasperatedly turned to them and said, “Are you guys parasites in each other’s brains? Or are you guys an old married couple? How come you always know what each other are thinking?”

“Is this any way to talk to your hyung?” Jaebeom didn’t seem to catch the second part of his sentence. “By calling us parasites?” 

As Jaebeom walked Yugyeom out in a headlock, the latter laughing and halfheartedly pawing at the arm around his neck as he stumbled, Jinyoung sat still in his seat, dazed. Married couple? Him and Jaebeom? It wasn’t the first time that someone had made that joke; but as he watched Jaebeom coming back, Yugyeom-free, and reaching for his hand casually to pull him backstage, he could almost see the red carpets of the church beneath their feet and almost hear the soft and playful melody of the wedding march playing in his ears. The warmth of Jaebeom’s hand made him blush and he berated himself in his head. It certainly was not the first time they held hands and he didn’t know why he was acting like a shy school girl. Jinyoung awardkly pulled his hand away as they entered the dressing room, his mind still working overtime to decipher his own reactions. 

His brain didn’t slow down the whole way home. In the car, he was hyper aware of every move Jaebeom made, from a simple lift of his eyebrow to the loud laugh he let out, with his head thrown back. Unconsciously, he smiled along with him, captured in the golden aura that was Jaebeom. 

It wasn’t until Jinyoung was back into his own apartment that he realized today was nothing new. Within his head, he had thousands of little moments stored of Jaebeom, of Jaebeom lifting his eyebrow, of Jaebeom laughing with his head thrown back, of Jaebeom holding his hand. He didn’t know when, but at a certain point in time, Jaebeom was all he could see. 

Jinyoung rubbed his face furiously and as he opened his eyes and peeked through his fingers, he caught sight of the yellow Simpsons doll sitting innocently on his bed. Jinyoung himself didn’t care for the Simpsons; at most it was just another cartoon in a foreign language for him. But he treasured this doll, no matter how many times he would complain about the ugly yellow or the creepy eyes, it stayed with him in his bed all because of the flu. 

That year, the whole group had been taking turns getting sick. The small dormitory gave them no chance of escaping. Amongst them, Jinyoung had been hit the hardest. His head was constantly spinning, radiating an unnatural heat, and his voice sounded like it had been grated with sandpaper. All the other members, with their own sniffles and coughs, had tried to get him to stay in bed but the usually mature and sensical Jinyoung refused this time. Everytime he went into his room alone, he felt as if the heaviness and the silence of the room was eating at him from the outside while the virus clawed at his insides refusing to let him fall asleep. In the all too quiet room, he could hear his own ragged breathing too clearly. Childishly, he wanted someone to stay by him in this vulnerable state. 

His creaking door announced Jaebeom’s entrance. The boy smiled fondly at Jinyoung in his bed.

“I know,” He didn’t have to say anything else. “It’s okay I’m here now.” 

Jaebeom tugged the blankets that Jinyoung had tossed aside and tucked him in. “This is how you get sick,” He scolded lightly before pushing something soft into Jinyoung’s chest. Jinyoung looked down, discovering the yellow Simpsons doll. A warmth that had nothing to do with his fever spread in his chest.

“I can’t be with you the whole time,” Jaebeom explained while brushing his hand along Jinyoung’s forehead to check his temperature. “I need to make sure the maknaes are alright. But maybe this will make it better.” Jinyoung silently stared at Jaebeom then at the doll. 

“Just pretend it’s me until I come back,” The leader ruffled Jinyoung’s hair good naturedly. 

The pressure of the empty room lifted from Jinyoung’s shoulders, even after Jaebeom left, with the doll in his arms. As he finally drifted to sleep, the last image that caught his eye was the drawn on moles on the doll’s eyes right where Jaebeom’s were. Ever since then, Jinyoung hadn’t been able to fall asleep without looking at the doll. Even when the drawn moles had faded with repeated washes, Jinyoung carefully redrew them. 

Pulling himself back from his memories, Jinyoung held the doll at an arm’s distance. 

“Fuck,” He looked into the doll’s eyes, accented by the moles. “I like Jaebeom.”

~~~

After his revelation, Jinyoung was extra careful around Jaebeom, afraid that his eyes or small actions would expose his feelings to the other boy. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Jaebeom entering the practice room with two iced coffees in his hand, looking to Jinyoung out of habit. Abruptly, Jinyoung turned his back to Jaebeom and grabbed the nearest member, which turned out to be Youngjae.

“Hyung,” Youngjae looked at Jinyoung strangely. “What’s going on?”

“Uh, nothing,” Jinyoung coughed a little to hide his embarrassment. “How’s Coco?”

Youngjae’s eyes searched his face as if the answers to his questionable behavior were hidden within Jinyoung’s features. When he couldn’t find anything, he finally launched into a speech about his dog. Jinyoung let out a sigh of relief in his mind while outwardly he was trying his best to act like he was actively engaging in the conversation. Thankfully, when Youngjae started on the topic of his dog Jinyoung didn’t have to do more than nod and smile, with the occasional sound of approval. 

Suddenly, he felt something cold touch his arm. 

“Your coffee,” Jaebeom held out the drink that he pressed to Jinyoung’s arm earlier. 

“Oh, thank you,” Jinyoung said stiffly before taking his iced americano. 

“It’s your turn to bring the coffee tomorrow,” Jaebeom teased with an easy smile, that Jinyoung had to force himself to look away from.

_ This is dangerous, _ he thought to himself. One wrong move and ten years of friendship would be gone. Even if it wasn’t totally gone, Jinyoung couldn’t handle the thought of their relationship strained because he was the one stupid enough to catch feelings. No, this had to stay a secret.

“I was just joking, I won’t make you pay for coffee tomorrow,” Jaebeom mistook the painful expression on his face. “Hyung will still buy you coffee.” Before he could dodge, Jaebeom pinched his cheeks lightly. 

Jinyoung’s eyes opened wide and he held his breath; the spot on this face that Jaebeom touched was quickly warming up. “No, it’s okay, hyung,” He said haltingly. “It’ll be my turn tomorrow.” 

“Jaebeom-hyung, you pinched him too hard,” Youngjae spoke up, frowning at Jinyoung’s red cheeks. “It’s all red now.”

“Ah, sorry,” Jaebeom reached out for Jinyoung’s face again, trying to gently rub his cheeks. “But why are you red all over? I didn’t pinch that hard.”

This time, Jinyoung was prepared and dodged his hand. “It’s okay,” He mumbled. “I’m going to see what Jackson is doing.” With that excuse, he hurriedly slipped away, trying to hide his heated cheeks that had nothing to do with how hard Jaebeom pinched but everything to do with how Jaebeom touched his face. 

The rest of the weeks weren’t any better; Jinyoung, usually so disciplined about not using his phone, would be constantly buried in the screen when he saw Jaebeom coming. He didn’t realize how often him and Jaebeom interacted until he was actively trying to avoid it. The screen time analysis on his phone told him his usage of screen has jumped up from six hours a day to eight. That was two whole hours of trying to ignore Jaebeom, and Jaebeom knew it too. 

Even with his eyes glued to the phone, Jinyoung could see Jaebeom’s frowns and hurt looks as he tried to avoid Jaebeom. Again. Jinyoung wanted nothing more than to smooth out the frown lines in between Jaebeom’s eyebrows with his fingers, but the tightness in his chest everytime Jaebeom was close to him reminded him exactly why he was steering clear of Jaebeom. It was too dangerous. Once he touched Jaebeom’s face, he was not sure he would be able to stop himself from combing his hand through his hair, cupping his face with his hands, tracing-

He shook his head to clear himself of his thoughts.  _ He’s not for you _ , he reminded himself. Jinyoung had never entertained the possibility of Jaebeom liking him back. In his mind, Jaebeom was never on the same playing field as him. Ever since he was sixteen, that was all he could see, Jaebeom. Even though Jaebeom and him had always stood side by side on the stage, Jinyoung felt like all he could see was Jaebeom’s back and footprints on the bumpy road to success. From the moment they met, they were always playing the game of tag and he was it. For more than ten years, Jaebeom had always ran further and faster than him, no matter whether it was dancing, songwriting, or even just being a supportive teammate. Everytime Jinyoung thought he could reach out and finally lay his hand on his broad shoulders, Jaebeom seemed to always speed up just enough so that his fingers closed around nothing. The leader would never look back for Jinyoung; he would and should look forward to find someone who could push him to be better. 

“What’s going on in that mind of yours?” Jaebeom held his hand out to him in a silent invitation to hold his hand, like he did so many times before.

Jinyoung was about to give him a high five, which was the way he had been avoiding the handshakes these past weeks, before Jaebeom suddenly grabbed his hand, gripping it tight as if he was afraid Jinyoung was going to pull away. 

“Jinyoungie, we need to talk,” The easygoing air around Jaebeom was gone and from his determined eyes, Jinyoung could tell this was not something he could avoid just by looking at his phone. 

“Okay,” He nodded weakly but all he could think was endless loops of “ _ he knows _ ”. The breath in his lungs was stuck in his throat as he thought about the inevitable rejection. 

“Now,” Jaebeom tugged their joined hands, picking up his backpack as they headed out the door. The younger boy could only stumble along, senses hyper focused on the feeling of the warm calloused hand in his. 

Jinyoung thought they would be going into an empty meeting room and sitting down, all professional and adultlike, to talk this out. But Jaebeom led him out of the building and onto the street, still not speaking a single word. He didn’t look angry. In fact, he looked relaxed and content. When he let go of Jinyoung’s hand, he reached into his backpack and pulled out his Polaroid, aiming it at scenery around them. 

“Why do you like photography, Jaebeom-hyung?” Jinyoung broke the silence with a lighthearted question, not wanting to face the end of their friendship just yet. He turned to face Jaebeom, seeing the person he was talking to holding up a camera snapping a photo with the lens pointed at him.

Jaebeom lowered his camera and smiled softly at the film before tucking it carefully into his pocket, which made Jinyoung’s heart speed up just a tad and beat louder than the cars rushing across the bridge “Because it’s nice to capture the moment. Just a snapshot of the second, whether it’s plain or extraordinary, that you can keep forever.” 

“Forever the lyricist I see,” Jinyoung shook his head fondly. 

“No,” Jaebeom looked up at him with a laugh; the sunset peeking out from what seemed like the end of the river, casted a warm glow onto his face, “I’m clumsy with words.”

“But you always seem to know what to write in songs,” Jinyoung halted at the sight of the sun cupping Jaebeom’s face before walking a little further along the bridge, trying to hide his blushing face. 

“That’s for work,” Jaebeom said firmly. In a lower voice, he continued, “Whenever I really need to speak, they leave me.” He looked through his camera once more, capturing the side profile of Jinyoung. His jaw was accented by the gentle orange rays of the sun. 

A couple more minutes passed, with only the sounds of the city and the clicking of the camera in between them, before Jaebeom spoke again, “If you really want to know, it’s because of you.”

“Because of me?” Jinyoung scrunched his eyebrows. “But, hyung, you started photography before me.” 

“No, not because of that,” The leader shook his head. “I like photography because I can look at you. I can keep looking at you without you suspecting as long as it was through this lens and I was satisfied with just keeping moments of you with me. It felt like if I kept taking more pictures I would have more pieces of you and eventually I can piece together a shadow of who you are and I would’ve been satisfied. But the more pictures I took, the less fulfilled I felt. At first I thought that once one roll of film was filled I would stop. But I realized in that one roll, I only have passionate Jinyoung, reading Jinyoung, singing Jinyoung, laughing Jinyoung, but I didn’t have sad Jinyoung, crying Jinyoung, sleepy Jinyoung, frowning Jinyoung. The more pictures I took the more I realized I was missing.”

He looked into Jinyoung’s eyes with a soft expression. “I am not satisfied anymore and these few weeks when you’ve been avoiding me, I realized. The pictures aren’t enough. I don’t just want the photos. I want you.” 

Jinyoung’s mind was running a mile a minute, with his heart accompanying for the ride. He thought Jaebeom wanted to talk to him because the older boy noticed his feelings and was uncomfortable. He was prepared to respect Jaebeom’s stance on the matter and keep his distance. All he could hear now was the blood rushing to his face. But now, Jaebeom was confessing? To him? 

“Me?” Jinyoung croaked out hesitantly.

“Yes, you,” Jaebeom laughed and held out his hand to ruffle Jinyoung’s hair but awkwardly pulled it back when he remembered Jinyoung hadn’t given his response yet. “There’s no one else. There hasn’t been anyone else and there won’t be anyone else even if you say no.”

“No,” Jinyoung blurted, flustered. “No, I mean I’m not saying no. I-” He gave up on the words and grabbed Jaebeom’s hand and placed it on his head as his form of answer.

The other boy’s smile was radiant, even more blinding than the sunset behind him. “Nice to meet you, I am Jaebeom, Jinyoungie’s boyfriend.”

~~~

Back in Jaebeom’s dorm, Jinyoung was slowly coming down from the high of being confessed to and something suddenly dawned on him.

“You knew,” Jinyoung crossed his arms and stared at Jaebeom. “You knew I like you and you took almost a month to confess?”

“I was trying to see if you would first, JJP’s leader-nim,” Jaebeom stuffed a slice of peach into Jinyoung’s mouth, effectively shutting him up. “But you were so hell bent on avoiding me I knew I couldn’t leave it to you.”

Jinyoung glared at Jaebeom, not being able to speak with food in his mouth. 

“How’d you know?” He said after finally swallowing the fruit. 

“I just know,” Jaebeom smiled playfully. “We’re soulmates afterall.” 

**Author's Note:**

> this took so long... believe it or not i have like 6 versions of this bc i couldn't decide how to write this... and i'm still not totally happy with how it is but it is 4am i am sleepy and it took me a month to get 2.8k words... it's back to angst HHAAHHAHAHH fluff is too hard
> 
> also drop AU's you wanna see below i am too not creative for AUs
> 
> talk to me on [twt](https://twitter.com/jiababue) for next ideas ;)


End file.
